


Touch me

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Tamamori wants to get into Kitayama's pants but can't find a way to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break of Kitafuji XD please enjoy one of my favorite pairs up in Kisumai :D

Tamamori has caught himself looking at their tiny leader more than it was normal. During dance practise or during variety shows tamamori can't keep his eyes of Kitayama lately. His favourite is dance practise of course since he likes watching the older shaking his hips. Oh those hips! He wants to rock them hard. But he keeps his little dirty secret hidden since he has no confidence that Kitayama would bottom for him. It is only a wild dream. Plus the two don't hang out much. Kitayama is close with Nikaido and Senga more and Tamamori is occupied with Miyata.

"Ne tama why are you so depressed?" Fujigaya jumped next to him in the sofa.

Tamamori continued staring at the empty space. "I'm just tired Gaya-san."

"It's more like you're thinking of someone" Fujigaya smirks.

Tamamori knows it even though he doesn't look at him and sighs. "Come on it's time we get working" gets up and grabs his papers. They are about to record their new unit song called "Touch". 

Tamamori always thinks of a certain someone when singing his lines. He knew that Fujigaya will notice his passion and he won't leave him alone until he knows why is he so into it.

So Tamamori tried to acted his normal self when the recording started. 

And everything was running smoothly when a tiny figure entered their recording room. 

Tamamori missed his words and stumbled as he saw Kitayama standing there watching them closely. 

"Tama what's wrong with you today?" Fujigaya sighs and looks over the room only noticing Kitayama now. The older smirks as he observes Tamamori. The younger guy trying hard to avoid his gaze as he starts singing again.

"So come on touch me touch me motto touch me touch me..."

Kitayama clapped when they finished.

"What are you even doing here Mitsu?" Fujigaya walks over to him.

"I missed you Taisuke since it's the first time you couple with someone else..for a song" Kitayama teases him.

"What about my song with Watta idiot?"

"You didn't have to remind me of that too." Kitayama keeps up the flirting and glances over at Tamamori.

The younger ignores them picking up his stuff, but one could see he is clearly pissed off. 

"Kitayama stop it, people will think you're in love with me*Fujigaya smirks playfully.

"The world isn't revolving around you Fujigaya" Kitayama answers back. Fujigaya sticks his tongue out at him. "Is Wataru still here?"

"Yeah he is next door if you get that little ass moving you might catch him*smirks* "

Fujigaya puffs his cheeks and leaves.

Kitayama turns to Tamamori who is still fiddling with his things. Tamamori looks up at him. "Yes mitsu?"

"You were sexy as hell in that song Tama-chan" he chuckles amused by the red cheeks of the younger. "I must say you really grown up ne, I'm stupid i just only realised" leans closer to him" how manly you've become" whispers to his ear. 

Tamamori's blood boiled inside him with excitement and he felt his body sweating from the heat. If they were alone he would have grabbed the older and take him hard right there.

"I'll be at home listening to your song Yuta" Kitayama winks and walks away singing "touch me now now touch me now now"  
Tamamori's pants tightened at the sound of that deep sexy voice and his eyes travelled down to kitayamas hips. 

"He is messing with me, that guy!" he mumbles to himself and hurries to his car.

Kitayama took a shower and wore only a pair of sweatpants waiting for the younger to show up. Which he did a few minutes later. 

Kitayama answered the door late just to tease him a bit more.

Tamamori bites his lip when he sees the half naked wet Kitayama in front of him. He pins him to the door once he walks in. "Are you trying drive me crazy Mitsu??" he kabedons the short guy breathing faster. 

"And i think I'm succeeding big time" Kitayama smirks and looks up into Tamamori's eyes. The younger crushed their lips together into a fierce kiss. He battled for domination and won exploring the olders mouth in every corner and tasting him. Kitayama tasted better than he even imagined. A perfect combination of bittersweet. 

Kitayama moans into the kiss and slips his hand under the other's shirt tracing his muscles.

Tamamori pulls back for air and attacks his neck sucking on a soft spot sending shivers down their tiny leader. 

Mitsu pulls his shirt off and stares at his perfect figure for a good few seconds. 

Tamanori blushes but grabs the older and pulls him onto his lap as he sits down on the couch. 

"Tonight I'm showing you how much I've grown up Mitsu" he grabs his butt and let him feel his erection.

Mitsu slips a whimper and moves his hips against the younger's bulge. "Be my guest Yuta. I'm all yours"

Tamamori grows harder and slips his hands into the other's sweatpants and boxers grabbing his buttcheeks. 

"Mitsu why are you letting me do this?" breathes against his neck and kisses his chest.

Mitsu bites his lip and growing hot at his touch. "I've seen how you look at me Yuta, and oh i freaking love it, you're so cute trying to hide it."

"Shut up" Tama kisses him hard and arches his hips onto him.

Mitsu groans and sits up moving his hands to undo Tama's jeans. He unzips them and pulls them down along with his boxers.  
Tama lets out a sigh of relief as his member pops out hard and stiff. Mitsu licks his bottom lip at the sight and crawls to his knees slowly. "Let me show you how well i work that mouth" smirks and wraps his hand around Tama's erection.

Tama jerks at his hot touch and growls. He slips his hand through the olders wet hair and watches him as the other takes him into his mouth. His soft lips wrapped around his shaft sending him waves of pleasure up his body.  
Mitsu bobs his head working his tongue skillfully and looks up at tama. Tama curses under his breath and closes his eyes thrusting up into mitsu's mouth.

Mitsu takes him in deeper and massages his balls.  
Tama trembles in pleasure and releases his load into the older's mouth keeping him in place so that he takes in every last drop. Mitsu moans onto his dick as he swallows the thick liquid down his throat. He pulls back and licks his lip. 

Tamamori takes a few breaths lost in his own world for a few moments. Before he realises it Kitayama has pants and boxers off and is on his lap again. 

"Well Yuta weren't you going to show me something good?" Kitayama breathes to his ear and grinds himself down at the younger. Tamamori grows hard again in a minute and growls looking fiercely at Kitayama. "Lube now" 

Kitayama doesn't need any more words. He grabs the lube that he hid behind a cushion before Tamamori arrived and pours some on his fingers. 

"Oh are you going to prepare yourself for me Mitsu?" Tamamori bites his lip in anticipation and watches the older.

Kitayama gets up and turns around showing his perfect ass to Tamamori. He leans forward and spreads his legs enough to slip one finger inside his hole. He winces at first since he is not used to bottom. He quickly relaxes though and moves his finger stretching himself.

Tamamori is focused on Kitayama's finger moving in and out of his tiny hole. Kitayama soon adds another finger to stretch himself properly. He is making erotic noises while doing so and Tamamori is soon at his limits. 

He gets up before Kitayama is finished and grabs the older's hips. Kitayama pulls his fingers out as Tamamori turns him around and positions him against the couch. Kitayama holds himself steady by the couch's head. The younger pours some lube on his member and pushes into the other's hole. "Fuck" he curses to the tightness and tries to get a hold of himself. Kitayama is adjusting to the size and soon relaxes his muscles around Tamamori. The latter starts movig inside him gradually picking up his pace. Holding Kitayama by the hips he rocks him hard enough that the shorter has a huge problem staying in place.

"Yes Tama fuck me, like this" His voice a cry of ecstasy. His own dick hard and stiff between his legs. He needs to finish soon but he can't reach for it. 

Tamamori notices and smirks leaning over and whispers to his ear. "Mitsu what is it that you want?" He slows down his thrusts on purpose making the older whine. Kitayama refuses to say and instead works his hips against Tamamori. 

"Damn Mitsu you're playing dirty." Tamamori growls under his breath and grabs on Kitayama's buttcheeks hard keeping him from moving.

Kitayama whines more and mumbles a 'please' between his teeth. Tamamori thrusts into a sensitive spot once and stops. "Didn't hear you well Mitsu." He teases and waits being also near his limit.

"Please Tama make me come please." Kitayama begs shamelessly and Tamamori pushes hard into him hitting again and again his prostate. He wraps a hand around the older's erection as well and matches his thrusts sending waves of pleasure up Kitayama's body who is moaning like crazy. Soon the older comes making a mess on his couch. Tamamori follows and finishes inside of him. "Oh Mitsu!"

Kitayama's legs barely holds him up and he collapses to the couch when Tamamori pulls out of him. They both sit down panting hard and trying to catch their breath. 

"I'm up for round two in the bedroom"

They both call in unison and look at each other before bursting out laughing. 

"The last to get to the bed is the bottom" Kitayama yells out and gets up heading to his room. 

"Oi i thought it's you for the whole night" Tamamori pouts cutely and goes after him.


End file.
